


anywhere with you

by lostinspxce



Series: Discord: Bellamione Coven St Patrick’s Day Event [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Graduation, Hermione is a useless gay, Narcissa is a good sister, Same Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinspxce/pseuds/lostinspxce
Summary: Hermione and Andromeda are graduating from Hogwarts and some things can’t be left unsaid.Prompt 3: Person A finds a four leaf clover, person B is sceptical.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Discord: Bellamione Coven St Patrick’s Day Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215677
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	anywhere with you

Hermione strolled around Hogwarts slowly, taking everything in. Her exams were over. She was officially finished with school. Tomorrow, she would board the Hogwarts Express and she wouldn’t return. It was a strange feeling. 

Everybody in her year was celebrating in the Great Hall, but Hermione couldn’t find it in herself to stay for long. She had spent the last seven years of her life at Hogwarts; she couldn’t bear the idea of leaving it all behind just like that. 

After taking a moment in each classroom and reminiscing, she made her way outside and down to the Black Lake. She sat down on the grass a few feet from the edge of the water and took a deep breath, gazing up at the castle with a sad smile on her face. 

“Hey,” a voice came from behind her, “You okay?” 

Hermione looked over and smiled as Narcissa sat next to her. “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Why aren’t you in the Great Hall with the rest of the seventh years?” 

“Didn’t really feel like celebrating.” 

Narcissa hummed in understanding. “I’m not sure I’ll want to leave next year, either.” 

“I can’t believe I’ll never come here again.” 

“I’ll miss you.” 

Hermione chuckled, nudging Narcissa’s shoulder with her own. “You’ll still see me. It just won’t be every day. But you’re not getting away that easily.” 

“I know, but it won’t be the same. It was weird enough when Bella graduated, but now you and Andy will be gone too.” 

“Yeah. But you’ll be fine. You don’t need us, you know.”

“I guess,” Narcissa shrugged. “Speaking of Andy… What’s going on with you two?”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked. 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her. “Really?” she deadpanned, “You haven’t noticed it?” 

“Noticed what?” 

Narcissa just chuckled and shook her head. “Never mind.” 

“What? No! Now you have to tell me,” Hermione whined. 

“Nope!” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s more fun this way.” 

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the grinning blonde but gave up on trying to question her in favour of gazing out at the lake. There was a small breeze blowing, sending ripples through the water. 

Then, as the wind picked up for a moment, something was dropped right in front of Hermione. 

“Oh, look. A four leaf clover,” she murmured, plucking it from the ground and twirling it between her fingers. 

“You know, some say that’s good luck,” Narcissa commented. 

Hermione looked at her sceptically. “That’s just an old superstition. I don’t think this little thing can actually bring someone good luck.” 

“Really?” Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “You can believe in magic, but not in lucky charms?” 

“Yes, because with magic, you can _see_ the result. You know it’s happening. But nothing lucky has happened since I picked this up, so…” Hermione shrugged, laying the clover on the ground. 

“Maybe it’s not an instantaneous reaction, like magic. Maybe it’ll take some time to happen.” 

“Then how can you know it was the clover that brought you luck? If I, for example, get a job promotion in ten years’ time, I’m not going to think ‘Oh, this must be because I found that four leaf clover ten years ago’.” 

“You don’t know. That’s what makes it a superstition. If you believe in it, you’ll see the result.”

Hermione hummed and looked out over the lake as the sun began to set, painting the sky with bright yellows, oranges, and reds and reflecting off the water. 

A set of footsteps alerted them to Andromeda’s presence and she sat down next to Hermione. None of them said anything for a moment while they enjoyed the stillness of the world, listening to the lapping of the waves on the shore and birds singing from the trees. 

It was Andromeda who broke the silence first, looking nervous as she turned to Hermione. “Can I talk to you about something?” 

Hermione furrowed her brow and nodded. “Of course. Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Yeah, it’s just…” Andromeda trailed off, glancing at Narcissa. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Narcissa said, with a smile that said she knew something Hermione didn’t. 

Andromeda waited until Narcissa was safely out of earshot and looked back at Hermione. She was chewing her lip and wringing her hands anxiously, making Hermione all the more worried. 

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked, taking one of Andromeda’s hands in her own. 

“Er-“ Andromeda glanced down at their intertwined hands for a moment. “It’s just…” 

“Hey,” Hermione said softly, squeezing Andromeda’s hand in encouragement, “You can tell me anything. You know that.” 

Andromeda took a deep breath, gathering her courage. “I like you,” she blurted out, “I have for ages now. Merlin, I can’t even remember when it happened. But I do. And I wasn’t going to say anything but… but we’re graduating and I don’t know what’s going to happen after school. I mean, you’ll be working at the Ministry, I’ll be working at St Mungo’s. We’ll be busy and we might not see each other and I didn’t want to leave without saying this. So… yeah.” 

By the end of her speech, Andromeda’s cheeks were practically as red as the sky above them. Hermione didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t do anything except open and close her mouth a few times, no sound escaping. Andromeda shifted and looked away, her embarrassment growing by the second. 

It was only when Hermione felt her begin to pull away that she remembered how to function like a normal human being and use her words. 

“Wait, don’t go! I like you, too.”

It was Andromeda’s turn to be speechless. She finally met Hermione’s eyes again and let out a breathless laugh. “You… you like me?” 

“Of course I do. Merlin, how could I not?” 

Andromeda’s smile grew wide, but it faded just as quickly as another thought came to mind. “My father…” she mumbled, “He’ll never accept this. He’s already arranged for me to marry Rabastan Lestrange.” 

“You don’t have to go by your father’s rules. You’re eighteen, for Merlin’s sake. You’re old enough to move out. You can do whatever you want, Andy.” 

“And where would I stay? I have nowhere to go.” 

“We’ll both have jobs soon. We could rent an apartment.” 

Andromeda tilted her head, her smile returning. “We?” 

Hermione blushed. That had just slipped out, but she shrugged and went with it. “If you want. I’d go anywhere with you.” 

“I’d like that,” Andromeda murmured, stroking the back of Hermione’s hand with her thumb. 

They looked at each other, getting lost for a moment, until Andromeda cupped Hermione’s cheek. She leaned in slowly, her gaze flicking between Hermione’s eyes and her mouth. She kissed her softly, and Hermione responded instantly, wrapping an arm around Andromeda’s waist. 

They broke apart a few seconds later at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. They looked over to find that Narcissa had returned, with a slight smirk. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but it’s almost curfew. We should get back to the castle - wouldn’t want to get in trouble on your last night, would you?” 

“Salazar, you’re right.” Andromeda looked at the sky which had grown dark around them. She stood first, pulling Hermione to her feet a moment later, and they both brushed dirt off their robes. 

“I told you that clover was lucky,” Narcissa teased, nudging Hermione in the ribs. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement. “Yeah, yeah. If you say so.” 

“Come on, you two,” Andromeda chuckled, taking Hermione’s hand again. 

Narcissa hesitated, earning a confused look from Hermione and Andromeda. “You two go ahead. I’m right behind you.” 

“Alright,” Hermione drawled, her brow furrowed. She and Andromeda shared a glance, but didn’t question it. 

“So, how do we do this?” Andromeda asked. “The whole… running away thing? When do we leave?” 

Hermione shrugged. “Whenever you want.”

“The sooner the better,” Andromeda mumbled, “Father wants me to get married in a few weeks. But I don’t want to force you into this. You don’t have to do this for me, you know.”

“I know. You’re not forcing me to do anything. I want to do it. We could leave tomorrow and I would happily agree.” 

“Tomorrow? Really?” 

“It wouldn’t be too difficult. There are plenty of apartments for rent in Diagon Alley and I have some money saved up. It might be enough to cover a month’s rent. Or else we could stay with my parents until we get jobs; they wouldn’t mind at all.” 

Andromeda stopped walking, causing Hermione to look at her with concern, fearing that she had said the wrong thing. Before she could ask, though, Andromeda wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and kissed her again. 

“What was that for?” Hermione giggled against Andromeda’s lips. 

“Just… because.” Andromeda shrugged. 

“Fair enough,” Hermione nodded, bringing their lips together chastely before they continued walking. 

Narcissa caught up with them a minute later, but she wouldn’t tell them what had kept her. Hermione and Andromeda both shrugged it off, too caught up in their own plans to think anything of it. 

The next day, they stayed behind while everybody else boarded the Hogwarts Express, choosing instead to venture to Hogsmeade and apparate to Hermione’s parents house. 

Mr and Mrs Granger were, of course, more than happy to give Andromeda a place to stay until the two witches could afford an apartment of their own. Especially after Hermione explained the situation with Andromeda’s father. 

Bellatrix followed suit soon afterwards, leaving her husband behind to stay with Hermione and Andromeda instead. And the next year, when Narcissa graduated, she made the same journey home as they had - not to Black Manor, but to that apartment on Diagon Alley. 

They did eventually find out why Narcissa had stayed behind that day at the Black Lake. It wasn’t until six years later, though, when she gifted them a single preserved four leaf clover on their wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> join the Bellamione Coven Discord :)  
> [there’s andromione and cissamione too](https://discord.gg/rAKhWJQ)


End file.
